Zero the Liberator
by Rear Mirrors
Summary: On Hiatus - Planned reboot
1. Timeline

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything. **

**I'm just an amateur.**

* * *

Common Era Calendar (CE)

As petroleum resources run out, and environmental pollution worsens, a worldwide economic collapse ensues. The world's nations create economic blocs, and the planet is divided into three major powers.

Ethnic and religious strife leads to a global conflict known as the Reconstruction War, while the Type S influenza virus spreads throughout the world. Disease and war produce massive casualties.

-257

Aeolus Schenberg is born.

-218

At the age of 39; Aeolus comes out with a solution to solve the Global Fuel Crisis: a theoretical basis for the combined Orbital Elevator and photovoltaic energy system. As the level of technology available at the time of publication is not advanced enough to realize the project, his theory receives little public attention.

While working on the concept of orbital space elevator, Aeolus also works on the development of humanoid machines. It is before the actual production of mobile suits so historically, he can be viewed as its inventor.

-190

An expedition of colonies ships head towards the Alpha Centauri system. Contact with the fleet is lost.

True Calendar calendar (TC)

1

Nuclear weapons are employed on the frontlines of central Asia, in the Kashmir region.

4

Aeolus Schenberg is nominated for a Nobel Prize after many years of neglect.

5

Plans for a new United Nations are formed.

9

The Reconstruction War ends. The previous national order has been radically changed, and the UCS, the EU, and the HRL power blocs control Earth.

The United Nations formally adopts the True Calendar and announces a new space development program. Construction of the space station Yggdrasil, which had been interrupted by the global war, resumes at Lagrange Point 1.

10

The Space Colony plan begins in earnest, and a space industry arises to exploit the new frontier. Construction of the lunar city Copernicus begins.

Daniel Graystone becomes an employee of the UCS's rechristen National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA).

The United Continental States establishes the UCS Space Force (UCS-SF). The European Ultra-Union and the Human Reform League soon follow suit.

11

The fourth-generation international space station Yggdrasil is completed.

12

The lunar city of Copernicus is completed.

NASA launches a Jupiter exploration project and announces the development of the exploration ship Tolstoy. Daniel Graystone is to be the ship's chief designer, and the space station Yggdrasil will serve as the construction site.

13

True AI Research begins, and results in the creation of the first Cylon.

15

The exploration ship Tolstoy is completed.

Daniel Graystone's Confession. As Daniel Graystone departs for Jupiter aboard the Tolstoy, he unveils his creation, the Cylons. The world is thrown into chaos by these events.

In the name of environmental protection, the activist group Blue Cosmos declares itself adamantly opposed to Cylon technology.

16

An international conference to discuss the Cylon controversy issue is held in Italy. The Torino Protocol on Artificial Intelligence is adopted, totally prohibiting the creation of Cylons. Nonetheless, some wealthy individuals secretly create Cylons as a labor force.

17

A terrorist attack in Chicago is stopped by Cylon soldiers. Soon the Protocol is overturned, and the market for Cylons boom. Blue Cosmos is officially declared a terrorist group, and proceeds to be purged.

Construction of the Puerto Panama mass driver begins in Central America.

18

Cylons dominate the workforce.

21

Construction of the Habilis mass driver begins on the shore of Lake Victoria.

22

The Tolstoy reaches Jupiter and discovers the fossil known as Evidence 01. The world is again thrown into chaos, and NASA orders the Tolstoy to bring back the fossil.

Karl Siegel, secretly begins work on Humanoid Cylons in the European Ultra-Union.

23

The Cylon population revolts from Human Rule, sparking the 1st Cylon War.

29

Daniel Graystone returns from Jupiter with Evidence 01. The fossil is taken to the Zodiac research colony at Lagrange point 5 for detailed examination.

30

The religious authorities of the Abrahamic Sects gather at the Palestine Conference, but are unable to reach any conclusions, and their influence begins to wane. Ironically the Cylons began to increasingly practice monotheism. The war industry exceeds for both factions.

The space industry heats up, and construction of numerous space colonies begins at Lagrange point 4.

Proposals for Dyson Sphere and Orbital Elevators are drawn up. Dyson Spheres would be located at L1, near Yggdrasil.

31

The restrictions on Daniel Graystone are lifted, and he begins examining Evidence 01 at Zodiac.

The colony's extraterrestrial research organization expands into a huge research facility.

A group of Cylons, known as the Series 9, migrates in secrecy to the Alpha Centauri system.

35

Armistice is signed between the warring factions, and thus the Cylon War comes to a close. The Earth nations relent control of Lagrangian points 1, and 2; along with the moon to the Cylons in the Antarctic Treaty which also covers Cylons in the Geneva Conventions.

The Cylons establishes a lunar base in the Ptolemaeus Crater in secrecy, and develops its second series of mobile armors. Earth's major powers begin a space arms race, and the Human Reform League begins the construction of Artemis.

38

The Zodiac research colony is further expanded. Daniel Graystone announces his concept for a new type of Space Colony, and construction of these new colonies begins. This project is funded mainly by the United Continental States, the European Ultra-Union, and the Human Reform League, and the new L5 colony cluster is to be managed by representatives of these sponsor governments.

40

Development of Humanoid Cylons begins in secrecy.

Marvin Azrael is born in the UCS.

41

Cylons begin construction of Side 3 at L2.

Patrick Zaal and Karl Siegel, participating in the construction of new colonies at Lagrange point 5, meet for the first time.

44

The first ten space colonies (later known as Aprilius City) of the new L5 cluster are completed. These colonies, dubbed PLANTs, are intended to serve as large-scale production sites. The one thing they don't make is food, which the PLANTs are strictly prohibited from producing and which must be imported entirely from Earth. Fearful of another revolt.

45

The estimated number of Cylons now exceeds ten million, but the exact amount is later proven an understatement.

Anti-Cylon sentiment increases, but the majority of the public remain indifferent.

46

Cain Dressel visits the Mendel colony at Lagrange Point 4. He commissions Dr. Wesley Hibiki, the chief researcher of GARM R&D, to create a clone of himself. Rahul Dressel is born later this year.

50

The Cylons produce Dyson Spheres at L1, and referred to as Cylon Side 4.

53

Daniel Graystone is assassinated by a young anti-Cylon sympathizer.

A Cylon Supreme Council is formed, made up of representatives from each of the Cylon Colonies.

60

The United Continental States finishes their Orbital Elevator in the Amazon Basin near the Brazilian/Colombian border. The Human Reform League completes theirs' later in the year.

65

The first of the Cylon's third generation mobile suit is developed; the Cylon Empire is formed.

67

The Cylons rolls out the ZGMF-1017 GINN, one of their third-generation mobile suits.

69

The United Continental States begins another mobile suit development program, the G-Weapon Project.

70

Solar powered mobile suits are developed.

71 ~ (2307? C.E.)

A planned terrorist attack at Cylon L1, is thwarted by the appearance of Celestial Being, an armed interventionist group.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is the timeline for the fanfic, I will update this more, if you guys want it or not. I plan to work on the first chapter, so please stay tuned for folks. Please leave a review, or comment. Fave or follow if you want. This is Rear Mirrors, signing off.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimers:**

**I own nothing.**

**I'm just a amatuer at this.**

* * *

_T.C. 35 - Near the end of the 1st Cylon War_

_On an island in the south Pacific…_

* * *

It was a dark night. A squad of armed Cylon Commandoes was rustling through the foliage in a jungle. They stopped near a crater on the island. Right in the center of the crater, was a strange object. On closer inspection, the object was a space vessel of some kind. The squad leader approached the object, and he touched it. Suddenly it opened up, the Cylons had their weapons drawn. Out popped out a screen, on it there was some revealing girl on it, she had blond and green hair. The Cylons showed no response, their red eye dotted back and forth.

"Command, object has been located. Content suggests Human, but unlikely Earth origin." Said the Cylon Captain radioing in .

"Acknowledge ground. Prep for extraction." replied Command.

"By your Command."

The Captain turned to the console, and the apparent computer was communicating.

"Who are you, and where am I?" It said.

"You are on Earth, but to many it is called Terra. You have questions as well as ourselves."

The Cylons began to unpack and set rapples on the alien vessel. All of it done in secrecy in the midst of war, behind enemy lines.

* * *

**_Some years after the end of the Cylon War in Europe…_**

* * *

On a snowy night in a forest. A group of priestess were beside a lake. A blond haired girl with purple eyes in a red dress and coat was approaching the apparent leader of the priestesses. She dressed like the others, but the difference here was that she had green hair and yellow eyes. The two came to a full stop and hugged each other. Once they let go, the green-haired woman asked the child.

"Tell me child, why do you wish to have the power of kings?" The woman asked.

"I want to end the cycle, I want peace." replied the girl.

"Very well, but with this gift there is always a price to be paid."

* * *

**_T.C. 65 - Iraq, about 30 years after the end of the 1st Cylon War._**

* * *

The time of day was the sunset. A young boy with an AK in his hands was running in the streets. He had black hair, tannish skin, and brown eyes. Around him were the dead bodies of civilians and soldiers. Some of them, still children. A firefight between converted Workloaders and MSER-04 Anfs was going about with foot soldiers. A broadcast is heard in the fight.

"We fight only for god, the heathens that abandoned him must pay for their arrogance." said the announcer.

The boy still kept running under the hail of fire.

"There is no god." mumbled the kid.

A shell hit near the kid, and it exploded. The kid was knocked to the side. He got back up,

and then he saw that the Anf noticed him, the weapons on the mobile suit was aimed at him. The kid closed his eyes, clutching his gun tightly, and as the machine was about to fire. It got destroyed by an energy beam. The other mechs then got obliterated one by one by energy beams from above. When the kid opened his eyes to see that he was still alive, the mobile suits were all gone. He looked up to the sky, and saw one single mobile suit, it appeared with wings as if it were sent from the heavens. The kid kept looking it, as if he witnessed a miracle.

* * *

**_T.C. 69 - Somewhere in Tokyo…_**

* * *

It was the night, and lights dotted the city. On one particular rooftop, a door opened. Out came a hooded figure with a suitcase. The person wore a white hoodie, with a bandana covering a good portion of his face. He stopped by the edge, and place the briefcase on the ground. He kneeled and opened it. Inside where the disassembled parts of a sniper rifle. He took the parts and out and started to assemble them. He finished and aiming through his scope, he pointed the rifle at a far away structure.

_Meanwhile…_

At a skyscraper, a gathering was assembled. There were many business people among the attendees. But out of all them was one man, and he was the center of all the attention. They all were now looking at him, as he was about to speak.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen. Friends and fellow Colleagues. As you well know, this event isn't really just for the sake of it. …. This is really about the Cylon threat above our heads." said the man.

Everyone in there nodded as a reaction.

"The Cylons are a threat to our existence, and our governments are not doing anything about this."

The crowd agreed.

"I have found-"

The glass of the window shattered as bullets interrupted the festivities and hit the man. The man's head exploded when the bullet went into his head and exploded his brain. Other people got hits, and the rest panicked while searching for cover.

_Back on the rooftop…._

The hooded figure disassembled his rifle quickly and put it back in his briefcase. He closed it, and speedily walked away to the the door on the rooftop. He climbed the stairs as fast as he could. Upon reaching the bottom, he stealthily ran towards a hidden car and drove off.

_Sometime later…_

The gunman's car stopped by some cliff overlooking the city. The hooded figure got out a phone from one of the car compartments, and began to dial a number. It rang and it quickly connected.

"Target eliminated." said the gunman.

"Confirmed. Good work." replied the other line. "Our connections have disappeared, the local authorities will now know who they really are. Go get some shut eye."

"Understood."

The line went dead. The gunman placed the phone back in the compartment and turned the keys on the car. Taking a quick look at the skyline and a deep breath, he then drove off from the view.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

There is no ARUS, Dorssia, or JIOR, but there is the U.C.S., the E.U., and the H.R.L.

In this fic, the UCS controls most of the Western Hemisphere save for some European territories in the Caribbean, Oceania, and South America. But they occupy South Korea, Taiwan, and the Philippines to compensate.

The AEU is replaced by the European Ultra-Union, because the Advanced European Union sounds **really stupid**, in this fic they don't control Russia, but they do control the Middle East expect Iran, along with controlling all of Africa.

The HRL controls all of Russia, including Central Asia and Iran. The Russians and the Chinese have the most control like canon.

As for the Girl in the machine, and the boy in Iraq, you guys probably know they are. But for the guy in the white hoodie, I'll answer that in the next chapter, but I will leave you a clue. It's a certain high school student. As for the guy the white hoodie guy killed, well you can guess that also. More of the cast will appear later.

Folks, I plan to write more than this, the later chapters will be longer. Leave a review if you like. Favorite and Follow if you want. This is Rear Mirrors, signing off.


End file.
